Ensemble
by Rieval
Summary: Réponse au concours organisé par Hestia sur son site : un des personnages voyage à travers les rêves de ses coéquipiers. Fic hors concours je suis dans le jury, trop cool !.


**Titre** : _Ensemble …_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Réponse au concours** lancé par Hestia sur son forum dédié aux créations de l'univers Stargate (essentiellement des fanfictions) : un des personnages voyage à travers les rêves de ses coéquipiers. Venez toutes nombreuses y participer (date butoir de l'envoi des fic fixée au 20 juin). Adresse : http(double slash)stargatefanfiction(point)forumactif(point)com.

**Rating** : pour tous, GEN.

**Note** : dépressifs s'abstenir, ou alors prévoir larges provisions de mouchoirs !

**Spoiler** : saison 1.

**Disclaimer** : toujours pas à moi …

_**Avant de rêver, il faut savoir.**_

_Jean Rostand, 1894-1977, Biologiste français, Moraliste à ses heures …_

**OoOoOoO**

L'homme veille sur le feu, l'entretenant de petites brindilles sèches. Il est de garde comme toutes les nuits, de garde comme chacun de ses coéquipiers, chacun leur tour …

Bientôt, il ira dormir lui aussi. Il se calera dans son sac de couchage et s'endormira. Il n'a jamais eu de difficulté à s'endormir, n'importe où, dans n'importe quelle condition. Il lui suffit de fermer les yeux et hop, bonjour Morphée et le pays des rêves … sauf que maintenant tout est différent.

Oh, il n'a toujours aucun mal à s'endormir mais il ne rêve plus.

Il ne rêve plus depuis P5X-M38.

Depuis le temple.

Les choses ont été un peu confuses. SGA1 a été enlevé par un peuple inconnu, pour des raisons restées à ce jour, inconnues. Ils ont été séquestrés plusieurs jours, séparés les uns des autres et …

Il ne se rappelle pas ce qui s'est passé exactement, aucun d'eux ne s'en souvient en fait.

Sa première pensée rationnelle après avoir perdu connaissance près de la Porte a été « ouch, j'ai super mal au crâne et, oh, cool, Carson est là, il va me donner un truc pour faire passer ça illico ». Et en effet, Carson a fait des merveilles, les remettant tous les quatre sur pied en un rien de temps. Mais il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient rien du moins physiquement. Ils ont juste perdu 8 jours de leur vie.

Une des branches gémit, le feu gronde lui aussi, tout occupé à dévorer le bois autour de lui. Comme un prédateur. L'homme peut presque voir les mâchoires puissantes se refermer autour des brindilles, implacables.

Autour de lui, le paysage change soudain, comme une étrange métamorphose. Les couleurs perdent de leur intensité, une espèce de brume envahie l'espace du camp, les arbres, les tentes se dissolvent dans un kaléidoscope de gris et de blanc. L'homme ferme les yeux. Il est prêt.

Ca va commencer.

**oOoOoOo**

_Deux enfants jouent dans un pré. Une petite fille et un garçon d'une douzaine d'années. La petite fille laisse échapper des petits rires cristallins, alors qu'elle échappe pour la énième fois à son compagnon de jeu, plus lourd, qui ne parvient pas à la rattraper._

_« Non, ce n'est pas juste tu as triché ! »_

_La petite fille se retourne, les mains sur ses hanches, ses cheveux roux au vent. Elle fronce les sourcils._

_« Comment ça Yaren ? Tu oses me traiter de tricheuse, moi, Teyla Emmagan, fille de Tagan Emmagan, leader des Athosiens ! »_

_Yaren lève les yeux au ciel, et plante lui aussi ses mains sur ses hanches, mais dans une posture exaspérée. _

_« Oui, oui, je sais O grand leader, tu seras un jour notre chef toi aussi … il n'empêche que tu as triché. »_

_Teyla fixe Yaren, l'air indécis, puis un petit sourire malicieux apparaît sur son visage. Elle s'approche du petit garçon et dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue._

_« Bien, il faut donc que je me fasse pardonner. Huuum, je te donne, un peu d'avance avant de me lancer à ta poursuite d'accord ? »_

_Et le jeu continue. _

_Le ciel se couvre progressivement. D'immenses nuages noirs font place au ciel bleu, couvrant le soleil. Les enfants, insouciants jouent toujours. Au loin, on peut voir une petite explosion bleue dans la campagne, puis plusieurs vaisseaux apparaissent. On peut voir ces derniers survoler plusieurs villages, ils se mettent à tirer …_

_Un hurlement retentit soudain._

_« Noooooooooooooooooooooon ! »_

_Les enfants regardent la plaine dévastée, les villages en feu. _

_Les vaisseaux repartent, le crissement qu'ils produisent, comme le cri d'un animal, restera à jamais lié à ce jour funeste dans l'esprit des enfants. _

_Sortis de leur hébètement par la fermeture de la Porte, les enfants courent vers le village mais il n'y a plus aucune idée de compétition entre eux. Ils courent, le visage en sueur et en larmes. Ils courent mais ils savent que c'est déjà trop tard. Ils courent parce qu'ils s'accrochent à un dernier espoir._

_« Maman ! »_

_« Papa ! »_

_Leurs cris retentissent au milieu de la fumée et des pleurs. Une femme se jette sur Yaren. Le petit garçon enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère. _

_Teyla ne bouge pas. Elle observe autour d'elle. Désolation. Mort. _

_Un homme s'approche d'elle et lui tend la main. Ce n'est pas son père. Où est son père … Où … Elle échappe à l'homme qui veut la prendre par la main et se remet à courir dans le village. Elle crie le nom de son père, ses hurlements sont emportés par le vent. _

_Il n'est plus là. Il l'a abandonnée. _

_La petite fille s'écroule et se met à sangloter quand une main se pose sur son épaule. _

_« Teyla ? « _

_« Papa … »_

_« Regarde toi ma fille, regarde ce que tu es devenue : belle, farouche, et si forte, si forte … ma fille. »_

_Teyla se jette dans les bras de son père. Et elle se voit dans ses yeux. Teyla Emmagan, Leader des Athosiens, jeune femme de 25 ans, membre de l'équipe SGA1. _

_Et elle se rappelle que c'est grâce à son père qu'elle est devenue cette femme. Elle se rappelle tout ce qu'il lui a dit, ses sourires, leurs jeux. Elle se rappelle de tout … Il la sert dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille._

_« Teyla, je serais toujours avec toi, nous serons toujours ensemble, toujours … »_

**oOoOoOo**

Sous sa tente, Teyla soupire et se relaxe, le cauchemar oublié.

Près du feu de camp, l'homme pousse lui aussi un soupir.

**oOoOoOo**

_« AIDENNNNN ! Bon sang, mais où est encore passé ce foutu garnement … »_

_Loretta Ann Ford soupire. Ce gamin la rendra folle !_

_Aiden observe sa mère entre les barreaux de l'escalier de secours. Il l'écoute grommeler dans sa barbe, toujours la même chose, qu'elle est en retard, qu'il est un bon à rien pas comme son père, que gare à ses fesses si elle rate son bus, que si elle avait su elle aurait avorté, et le bon Dieu n'aurait certainement rien trouvé à redire à ça, vu l'enfer que ce gamin lui fait vivre et si son pauvre père voyait ça. _

_Toujours la même chose. Toujours …_

_« AIDENNNNN ! »_

_Aiden soupire et finit par descendre de son perchoir._

_« Oui maman. »_

_« Ah quand même … Bon, je pars travailler, je serais de retour vers 21 heures, alors je t'ai laissé ton repas dans le four, tu n'auras plus qu'à le réchauffer. Tu te couches et surtout, tu n'oublies pas ta prière du soir. Et tu étends le linge avant d'aller dormir, je n'aurais pas le temps. »_

_Sa mère lui parle mais pourtant on dirait qu'elle est déjà partie, elle est là physiquement mais son esprit est déjà ailleurs._

_« Oui, maman. »_

_« Bien … » Loretta se lève, ajuste son fichu, puis se retourne. « Aiden, je … je t'aime, tu le sais ça, hein ? »_

_Aiden lis dans les yeux de sa mère, il a toujours su le faire, comme si c'était un livre. Il n'a que six ans, mais il sait lire dans les yeux de sa mère. _

_Oui, bien sûr qu'elle l'aime mais elle n'a pas le choix, elle doit partir. Il lui sourit et lui enserre la taille. Elle s'agenouille pour déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux._

_« Bien, à demain mon grand. »_

_« A demain maman. »_

_Aiden regarde sa mère s'éloigner et remonte dans leur petit appartement. Il entre dans la chambre de sa mère et sort une boite en fer blanc de sous le lit. Il ouvre la boite comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique précieuse et c'est un peu de cela dont il s'agit. _

_Une relique. _

_Le petit garçon sort la photo d'un homme en tenue de Marines. Grand, un large sourire, il se tient aux côtés d'une jeune femme tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Aiden retourne la photo. Il y a un petit brin de jasmin collé au dos de la photo. Du Jasmin d'orient. C'est là que son père est mort. Son père qu'il n'a pas connu. _

_Aiden se sent si seul … ce n'est pas tant que son père lui manque, comment pourrait-il lui manquer alors qu'il ne se rappelle pas de lui, c'est sa mère qui lui manque, sa mère qui peu à peu se détache de lui. _

_A cause de lui, à cause d'un fantôme._

_Parfois, le soir, sa mère sort les photos, et la médaille qu'elle a reçue en son nom, et elle se met à pleurer et rien ne peut l'arrêter, rien, même pas Aiden, c'est comme s'il n'était pas là. Invisible. Ou bien au contraire, elle le regarde et lui dit combien il lui ressemble, mais Aiden ne veut pas ressembler à cet homme, il ne veut pas ressembler à un mort._

_« Aiden ? »_

_Le petit garçon se retourne. Sa mère est là, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, son fichu à la main, ses cheveux défaits. _

_« Maman ? »_

_Elle lui tend la main. _

_« Vient, aujourd'hui, nous allons passer la journée ensemble tous les deux, au parc, tu veux bien ? »_

_« Au parc ? »_

_Le petit garçon est abasourdi. Il se lève, prend la main de sa mère qui le prend alors dans ses bras. Elle dépose un baiser sur son front. _

_« Oui, au parc, pour jouer un peu au base-ball, tu me montreras tes progrès, d'accord ? »_

_Aiden ne dit rien, il ne veut pas gâcher ce moment, pour rien au monde. Sa mère avec lui, loin des souvenirs, loin des fantômes._

_« Aiden, je suis si fière de toi, si fière … regarde ce que tu es devenu, mon fils. »_

_Et Aiden lit cette fierté dans les yeux de sa mère. Celle qu'elle avait le jour de la remise des diplômes à l'académie. Celle qu'aurait sans aucun doute aussi eu son père s'il avait été là lui aussi. _

**oOoOoOo**

Aiden cligne des paupières, mais ne se réveille pas.

Le feu est presque éteint.

L'homme ne bouge pas.

**oOoOoOo**

_« Nooooon ! Tu rigoles, t'as réussi ? »_

_« Yep. »_

_Le jeune homme brandit une feuille de papier devant le nez de son copain de chambrée. _

_« Laisse moi voir ! Putainnnnn, c'est vrai, oh bah, ça alors, merdeuuuh. Comment t'as fait ? »_

_Le jeune homme récupère le morceau de papier et le plie soigneusement avant de le ranger avec ses affaires sur le bureau. _

_« Ah ça mon vieux, le génie ça ne s'explique pas … »_

_L'autre éclate de rire._

_« Ouais, c'est ça … un génie, toi. John mon vieux tu dérailles ! T'arrives à peine à aligner quatre mots d'anglais. »_

_John jette un regard noir à Greg. Quel idiot ce type, non franchement, il se demande encore pourquoi il a tenu à partager sa chambre avec lui. _

_« Et puis si t'es au collège Johnnyboy, c'est parce que ton père le Général, veut que son fiston aie un minimum d'éducation avant d'intégrer West point. »_

_John lève les yeux au ciel, pas la peine d'essayer de faire comprendre à cet abruti la différence entre West Point et l'USAF Academy (1). Le problème c'est que ses notes ne sont pas assez bonnes pour lui permettre d'entrer à l'USAF Academy et devenir un pilote, du moins aux yeux de son père, mais ça, ça allait le faire changer d'avis : il a réussi le test mensa, ça voulait dire quelque chose, non ?_

_Il veut voler, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que son cher papa a en tête. _

**oOoOoOo**

John s'agite dans son sac de couchage.

L'homme près du feu, serre les poings.

Le Major lui donne toujours du fil à retordre … comme lorsqu'il est éveillé d'ailleurs, comme quoi, les choses ne sont guère différentes dans la réalité et dans le monde des rêves, n'est-ce pas ?

Etrange aussi comment celui que vous croyez être l'homme le plus fort que vous ayez rencontré est aussi le plus fragile.

Le Major Sheppard est comme un mur lézardé, chacun des jugements qu'il a reçus, de son père ou de ses pairs, est une fissure, et si Rodney n'agit pas, bientôt le mur entier s'écroulera.

Rodney prend une large inspiration et se concentre sur son dernier combat.

**oOoOoOo**

_John courre. _

_Il entend des cris. Les cris de son père, les cris de ses supérieurs. Les cris de ses amis morts sur le front, les cris de Sommer dont la vie a été lentement drainée par la gardienne wraith. _

_Des cris et des accusations. _

_Celles des athosiens, réduits à l'exil par leur faute, par sa faute._

_Sa faute, toujours. _

_Alors John courre. _

_S'il pouvait fuir tout ça, juste pendant un moment ne pas entendre ces cris. Il courre plus loin, encore plus loin, plus vite aussi, pour s'échapper, pour échapper aux autres, pour échapper à sa vie._

_« Major … »_

_John s'arrête brutalement._

_« Major, est-ce que vous pourriez juste ralentir un peu, parce que là, je ne crois pas que mon cœur pourra tenir longtemps à ce rythme … »_

_John écarquille les yeux. _

_« Rodney ? »_

_« Yep, vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? »_

_John cligne des yeux, une, deux fois. Non, c'est toujours Rodney qui est devant lui. Ce dernier s'écroule sur une souche d'arbre._

_« Wooooouiiii. Repos. Vous n'auriez pas une barre chocolatée sur vous par hasard ? Non ? Tant pis. »_

_Rodney est assis à côté de lui. Mais John doit courir, non ? Le problème c'est que s'il courre, il laissera Rodney tout seul et …_

_« Cornélien comme choix, non ? »_

_Rodney glousse. _

_« Si vous partez, je meure : soit tué par je ne sais quel monstre en vous attendant ici, soit terrassé par une crise cardiaque en vous suivant. Si vous restez, et bien, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera, mais quoique ce soit, nous l'affronterons ensemble. »_

_John se sent partagé. Les cris sont moins forts, moins pressants en fait, depuis qu'il s'est arrêté, ils se sont presque tus. _

_« Alors ? »_

_Rodney toujours assis sur lui tend la main, un petit sourire aux lèvres. _

_John tend la main, ses doigts effleurent ceux de Rodney. Et les cris disparaissent remplacé par les gloussements de Rodney._

_« Bien, ce soir fut plutôt simple, non ? Mission accomplie. »_

_John fronce les sourcils. Ce type est complètement cinglé, impossible de savoir de quoi il parle la plupart du temps. Il lui rappelle vaguement Greg, son pote de chambrée au collège, le seul ami qu'il ait jamais eu. Un ami sur qui il pouvait compter en cas de coups durs. Comme avec McKay. _

_Peut-être qu'il n'est pas seul en fin de compte …_

_« Allélouïa ! Pour un type qui a réussi le test mensa, parfois, je me pose des questions, vous savez … bien entendu que vous n'êtes pas seul. Allez bonne nuit Major … »_

_John aimerait poser une question mais un bruit strident lui vrille soudain le cerveau et Rodney disparaît._

**oOoOoOo**

John pousse un juron. Sa montre lui indique avec une petite mélodie toute militaire qu'il est, wow, deux heures quarante cinq. _Youpeeee_. Les joies du quart.

Il se lève, enfile sa veste et sort de la tente.

Le feu est éteint. Et Rodney est endormi juste à côté, roulé en position foetale.

John pousse un soupir d'exaspération et s'apprête à secouer le scientifique puis se ravise. Il secoue la tête, en souriant, et retourne sous sa tente. Il en revient avec une couverture qu'il place sur le corps de McKay et murmure.

« Faites de beaux rêves, McKay. »

**Fin !**

(1) La prestigieuse école formant les pilotes de l'USAF.

**Je ne participe pas au concours parce que je serais dans le jury, mais ne craignez rien, je ne torture que les personnages de fiction, pas les auteurs (hein, Alhenorr, dis leur que je te torture pas … enfin, pas trop, quoi).**

Sur la citation de Jean Rostand : « Qu'il s'agisse de politique, de morale, ou de philosophie, je suspecte les jugements de ceux qui ignorent tout de ce qu'ils sont. Avant de rêver, il faut savoir. »

L'idée est que si l'on veut évoquer l'avenir, être visionnaire, il faut d'abord avoir une bonne connaissance de soi, des autres, de ce que l'on est, de ce dont on est fait.

Comme Rodney, pour aider ces ses coéquipiers, il lui a fallu d'abord les découvrir, apprendre à les connaître, à les aimer ! Voili Voilou !


End file.
